


How to Skin-ship with Lee Jihoon: A Guide

by knmint (hachyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jeonghan gets soft at jihoons hug, jeonghoon, jihoons hug can heal the world, too bad he doesnt like skinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachyu/pseuds/knmint
Summary: 1. You have to be Yoon Jeonghan





	How to Skin-ship with Lee Jihoon: A Guide

**Author's Note:**

> i blame jeonghan inappropriately doing jihoon bad at that one cursed facebook live,, this could count as like a really close Bromance

  1. You have to be Yoon Jeonghan



Once you're Yoon Jeonghan, you have everything down. As Yoon Jeonghan, you would learn that almost always, Jihoon is the one to initiate the skin ship. Jeonghan wouldn't mind because Jeonghan likes it when people initiate any form of affection towards him.

  1. You have to know when is the right time is it to initiate skin ship



For example, if you're in front of a live audience of thousands of a Facebook live; then it is a perfect time to slide your hands into the pockets of a very unsuspecting Lee Jihoon. He isn't so annoyed that he would make a scene, but he stands on his tip-toes, and his hand (which the camera hid) grips Jeonghan's (hidden) hand. Jeonghan hides a smirk as he gloats silently in making Jihoon uncomfortable. With a nonchalant look, he squeezes Jihoon's ass. Jihoon flinches and begins pulling out. Jihoon tries to hide a smile, and Jeonghan suppresses his own chortle as Seungkwan starts to wrap up the live.

After the live, Jihoon slaps Jeonghan's butt with as much strength; which is a lot. Jeonghan is left regretful and keening as he wondered how much power Jihoon could hold in his tiny body

  1. Never expect it



Jeonghan never expected Jihoon to cuddle up to him during ISAC. It felt a cat putting its soft paws on you, and it feels like you're the Chosen One. He felt special, having Jihoon out of all people cuddling up to him like nobody's business. It's not like he minded at all too, by the way, he did that in front of everyone in the middle of the stadium.

Jeonghan tries to plays it off cooly, but Jihoon whispers a soft "Don't move" to him. So he stays there and appreciates Jihoon's softness instead. Jeonghan only moves his body when he turns to look at something, and Jihoon does nothing but whine and cuddle more into his arm to be more comfortable. Their cuddle time is over when Seungcheol calls them over and they have to stand up. Jihoon walks over to Seungcheol with tired eyes, and a wobble in his step.

  1. Reciprocate



Jeonghan had been in a bad mood lately. He knows it well, himself. He could pull through the fan meetings and the meetings with the staff and the group. Jeonghan enjoyed being around the fans, though the conversations were short, and for some, forced. The staff meetings put an ache in his forehead, and he sighed more as he rubbed his temple more. But out of all the meetings today, his favourite was with the group.

It was never a chore and he always enjoyed being around the members. He could go so far to describe them as what makes him energetic. Today's talk, however, was mellower. They quietly talked about the fans; the different types of conversations and what happened throughout the day. Jeonghan liked listening to their voices, but couldn't help to contribute.

He soon zones out in their voices, as they all meld soft, mellow and warm notes that lulled his heart to rest. The music stops when Jihoon nudges him on the shoulder and he says "Don't fall asleep here, dummy,” Jeonghan pouts and sighs. Jihoon's right and it was a small thing but it still affects Jeonghan anyway. He rubs his temples and nods.

From the corner of his eye, Jihoon's playful smirk drops and he frowns for a second. It's wiped away when Minghao excitedly shows the new Kermit that joins his self-acclaimed KermSquad™ that he's got from the fans.

/

When everyone finally decides to disperse and get ready for bed, Jeonghan is first to lie face down on the bed. He heard that it was unhealthy for the skin, especially when you haven't change your sheets for more than a week. That time was due yesterday. He barely cares now, or well, he does care but his efforts were spent.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, Jeonghan feels guilty for having days when he didn't feel like doing anything. He's approached Joshua about it - and even he says that everyone has those days. And yet. He hates this kind of days, because it stresses him out so much. He promises that tomorrow that he'll do much better to compromise for today's lack of heart. Jeonghan prays tomorrow none of these feelings will be present.

His thoughts run short when he hears shuffling from across the room. Mingyu is cooking and Seungcheol is still out so by process of elimination, it was Jihoon.

He feels the weight on the bed shift, and he notices Jihoon kneeing the bed. He wears an unreadabe expression. But it's not like Jeonghan learnt how to ever read it, through the years of knowing him. Jeonghan's confused, but he shifts to the side anyway, and Jihoon lies on his bed beside him. He lies there for a while, and Jeonghan lets him. He stares at Jihoon with curious eyes. He's looking at the wooden bars of the bunk bed and he's silent. Jeonghan could tell he wants to do something but he's too awkward. He waits patiently. Eventually, Jihoon moves to wrap his arms around Jeonghan.

Jeonghan looks at Jihoon with a questionable look. He answers Jeonghans question before he could say it. "You looked really stressed today," he says, while he burrows his face into Jeonghan's neck. Jihoon's grip tightens and his arms are clumsy and awkward, but he feels Jihoon's sincerity.

It's adorable.

It's the kind of adorable that only Jihoon is able to pull and Jeonghan's heart swell happily. Jeonghan shifts to reciprocate Jihoon's gesture and he cuddles into Jihoon's neck.

Unlike the rest of the members, Jihoon's easy to hug. Instead of awkward sharp angles, that were still charming features on the other members at most, Jihoon was softer to hug. As if hugging him makes you feel that he's made for you to hug. It was why the members liked to hug Jihoon when they can, it was a sweet feeling. They stay like that for a moment; Jeonghan takes in Jihoon's scent and warmth, and the way his body molded into his.

Though, soon, Jihoon's feels stuffy and claustrophobic that he pulls away.

"That's enough I think" he announces. Jeonghan pouts in disagreement but respectfully lets him go. Not before he gives Jihoon a kiss to the temple. Jihoon's face scrunches up and Jeonghan giggles and says a soft "Thank you'.

Once Jihoon left Jeonghan's embrace and his bed, he immediately felt tired. Like all the weight has been lifted from his shoulder and he feels contented. His eyes finally surrender to sleep. The last thing he thinks about is how he forgot about his night routine skin care. The last thing he sees though was Jihoon, sitting on his bed, looking through a music book and giving him a soft, cozy smile and mouthing "Goodnight".

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check me out at [Twitter](http://twitter.com/snowfeveryjh) (snowfeveryjh) for more ways on how I can love SVT and their relationships


End file.
